


Doubt

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Belonging, Comfort, Doubt, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A doubtful Tim is unable to sleep; his lover comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

Tim was lying awake at 2.32am, only knowing that because he’d happened to glance at the green digits of the clock sitting on the bedside table. He decided on a trip to the bathroom before he tried to settle down again.

 

Drying his hands, he paused in front of the mirror above sink. He’d gotten the all clear on the concussion, but a bruise marked the impact site from the earlier confrontation with their suspect. He never doubted that he wanted to do this, at least, not until now.

 

He was startled out of his thoughts by the arms snaking their way around his waist. The familiar scent and comforting strength in those arms and body had him relaxing into their owner behind him.

 

"Hey, I missed you. I tried snuggling up and you weren’t there."

 

"Oh, Tony," he said. "Why don’t I just go back to cyber crimes? It’s got to be safer than this. It’s not often you get injuries from computers."

 

Tony took his arms from around Tim, took his hand and led him back to their bed, sitting next to the other man.

 

"You don’t go back to cyber crime because you don’t like being stuck down in the basement, because you’d rather be doing something more hands on to catch the criminals. And because I think you’re beautiful and I wouldn’t be able to stare at your hotness while you’re down there."

 

Tim’s face reddened; he still managed to blush when Tony told him things like this. "You still think I’m beautiful?"

 

"Yeah," Tony replied. "I find you more beautiful every day and I’m still amazed that you chose me to give your heart too."

 

Tim smiled. It was a brilliant smile, one that you might reserve only for a special person. This one was only ever seen by Tony in their private moments. Tim’s hand cupped Tony’s cheek and the nuzzle was almost instinctive, almost Pavlovian.

 

"I was being true to myself and to my heart and it could only have ever gone to you Tony, my love."

 

Tony looked into Tim’s eyes.

 

"You have changed my life forever Timothy McGee. You’ve brought happiness and joy. I’ve never felt such devotion and love. I thank the fates every day, every waking moment that I have you here with me."

 

Tony leaned over and took Tim into a loving kiss; firm, yet tender.

 

The kiss broke off suddenly when Tim yawned.

 

Tony looked at him, not quite managing to hide the amusement on his face. "So, that’s what you think of my kisses, huh?"

 

Tim smiled at him again. "Sorry, but it’s those long shifts we’ve been pulling at work."

 

Tony’s finger stroked across Tim’s brow, moving the fringe off his forehead and lightly brushing over the bruise on his temple.

 

"Then get back into bed my darling."

 

Tony slipped in next to Tim and his arm slid around Tim’s waist drawing him near, curling around him, almost like a protective cocoon.

 

"I love you Tony," said Tim, as his hand found the one around his waist and entwined their fingers.

 

"Love you too, Timmy. So, we’re not gonna get a transfer request anytime soon?"

 

"Nah, can’t deprive our Senior Field Agent of his eye candy, now can I?"

 

Feeling Tony’s lips curl into a smile against his neck, he knew he’d finally found where he was meant to be.


End file.
